Activation of the cellular oncogene c-myc is associated with highly aggressive tumors. For example, in Burkitt lymphoma the oncogene is activated by a t(8;14) translocation. (Ar-Rushdi et al., Science, vol. 222, pp. 390-393, 1983). In addition, c-myc activation has been shown to be associated with the progression of a low grade B-cell lymphoma to a high grade B-cell malignancy. (Gauwerky, et al. Oncogene, vol. 2, pp. 431-435, 1988; and Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci., vol. 85, pp. 8548-8552, 1988.) During the progression of the malignancy, a t(8;14) translocation is acquired which activates the c-myc gene. Translocation causes activation of c-myc by juxtaposing it to the immunoglobulin heavy-chain locus (IgH). (Klein, et al., 1985, Nature, vol. 315, pp. 190-195.)
Other cellular oncogenes have been found whose expression is altered upon translocation. See, Haluska, Ann. Rev. Genet. vol. 21, pp. 321-345, 1989. In addition, other genes have been found which activate oncogenes upon translocation, e.g., the T-cell receptor loci, as well as the Ig light chain loci.
Knowledge of the molecular basis of various cancers, such as the particular genes involved in the translocations, renders accurate diagnosis and monitoring of the cancers possible. Thus, there is a continuing need in the art for identification and isolation of additional genes involved in oncogenic processes.